ZSF2/Alan Dalton
Pending Points *'Minor:' 3 *'Moderate:' 2 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' 10/07/2012 **'Wounds:' N/A **'Hours:' 0+0/24 **'Stamina:' 21/21 ***Regen: 16/Day **'Mana:' -9/21 ***Regen: 16/Day Skills Attributes (212) *'Learning(*):' +36(0/17) *':' *'Reading(+):' +33(11.5/13) *':' *'Training(++):' +30(2/14) *':' *'Mana(*):' +22(6/12) *'Body Control(^+):' +21(6/10) *'Endurance(++):' +20(2/10) *'Agility(+):' +16(3/8) *'Willpower(++):' +11(2/7) *'Athletics(+):' +10(0.5/6) *'Morale(+):' +7(0/5) *'Precision(+):' +5 *'Charisma(*):' +1(0/5) Combat (83) *'Hammer Training(+):' +24(2/11) *'Melee Training(*):' +16(0/10) *'Rapid Fire(++):' +13(0/8) *'Blunt Training(++):' +9(2/7) *'Polearms Training(++):' +6(1/6) *'Staff Training(+):' +6(1/5) *'Pistol Training(+):' +6 *'Firearms Training(*):' +4(1/6) Unarmed (29) *'Wrestling(+):' +17(0/8) *'Close Quarters Combat(+):' +6(1/5) *'Eskrima(++):' +6(1/6) Magic (9) *'Lightning Element(++):' +9(1/7) Psi-Techs (40) *'Insight(*):' +29(0/14) *'Precognition(*):' +12(7/9) Constructive (107) *'Computers(=):' +19(1.5/8) *'Herbology(+):' +16(2/8) *'Animal Care(+):' +13(4/7) *'Handle Animal(+):' +13(4/7) *'Surgery(+):' +12(2/7) *'Electronics(+):' +11 *'Jury-Rigging(++):' +10(1/7) *'Mechanics(++):' +5 *'Barricades(+):' +5 *'First Aid(++):' +3(0/5) Knowledge (132) *'Technology(++):' +28(8/13) *'Horticulture(+):' +21(4/9) *'General(*):' +18(1/11) *'Projectile Physics(^*):' +15(1/10) *'Biology(++):' +14(4/8) *'Engineering(++):' +14(4/8) *'Biochemistry(+):' +10(3/6) *'Anatomy(++):' +9(5/7) *'Mathematics(++):' +5 Leadership (9) *'Tactics(++):' +9(6/7) Recreational (10) *'Video Games(=):' +10 Survival (16) *'Packrat(+):' +11(2/6) *'Stealth(+):' +5 Vehicles (2) *'Driving(++):' +2 Affinity *'John Dalton:' +12 *'Oliver Hunter:' +8 *'Enix:' +7 *'Atomsk:' +4 *'Cathrine Richards:' +5 *'Drake Higgins:' +5/+2/+7 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' +4 *'Shara Lopez:' +4 *'Alex Smith-Lopez:' +3 *'Maxwell Bennett:' +3 *'Tatsuya Richards:' +2 *'Andrew Shepherd:' +1 *'Hero Hikara:' +1 *'Kiyo:' +1 *'Vulpes:' +1 Perks *'Wallflower' (Learning +30) **Who said staring was bad? Simply watching people training, doing their thing in action, you have just as much of a chance to learn something as they do. Flaws *N/A ** Items Weapons *''B&Hammer'' (Enchanted(*+) War Maul): 30/1/+15; Knockback at 1/2 Lethality; -15 Weight, -10 Exotic; +20 Armor Piercing(10 Lethal Piercing) **Enchantment: Order Affinity (+10 Order) **Attachment: Digital Signature Grips (-10 Weight and -5 Exotic when Alan wields this weapon) **Special: User Restriction - B&'s at 1/2 Lethality (Target's last used skill suffers a -10 penalty for 1d4 hours (does not stack). Skill cannot be used if brought below 0 while "Banned".) Armor *'Well-Made(++) T-Shirt:' +10 Defense *'Good(+) Cloth Gloves:' +7 Grip, +0(-5) Defense *'Good(+) Cloth Shoes:' +7 Agility, +0(-5) Defense Consumables *'Multiguide Instructional(++): ''Changing Times - Technological Evolution in an Apocalyptic Era:' +5 Bonus; 60 Successes , 60 Successes , 60 Successes Tools Book Records *'Masteries Completed:' 19 Pre ZSF2.6.2 *'Awesome(*) Instructional: Fao Long's Guide: -5 Bonus; Postponed **Agility: 29/25(29) Mastered **''Close Quarters Combat'': 10/10(14) **Unarmed Skill: 0/10(14) (See Post ZSF2.6.2) **''Eskrima'': 9/5(9) Complete **''Wrestling'': 9/5(9) Complete **''Blunt Training'': 11/10(11) Complete **''Melee Training'': 13/10(13) Complete **''Polearm Training'': 9/5(9) Complete **''Staff Training'': 8/5(8) Complete *'''Good(+) ''History of Meditation:'' -5 Bonus; Complete **Stamina: 12/12 Complete **Body Control: 6/2(6) Complete *'Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: ''This with That, the Jury Rigger's Quick Book:' +20 Bonus; Complete **Jury-Rigging: 19/15(19) Mastered *'Average(=) Instructional: Emergency Surgery:' +5 Bonus; Complete **Surgery: 24/20(24) Mastered *'Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: The Basics of Fencing, Kendo, and other Forms:' +5 Bonus; Postponed **Melee Training: 21/20(24 21) Mastered **Blade Training: 0/20(24) (See Post ZSF2.6.2) **Sword Training: 0/20(24) (See Post ZSF2.6.2) *'Good(+) Biotech Fiction:' -5 Bonus; Complete **Biochemistry: 21/17(21) Mastered *'Awesome(*) Instructional: Druidic Guide:' -10 Bonus; Complete **Animal Care: 34/30(34) Mastered **Animal Training: 34/30(34) Mastered **Herbology: 34/30(34) Mastered **Knowledge (Biology): 39/35(39) Mastered **Knowledge (Horticulture): 39/35(39) Mastered *'Good(+) Craftsmen Magazine:' +20 Bonus; Complete **Barricades: 7/2(7) Complete *'Average(=) Instructional: Rapid Fire, The Art of Covering Efficiently:' +0 Bonus; Complete **Rapid Fire: 30/25(30) Mastered Post ZSF2.6.2 *'Awesome(*) Instructional: Fao Long's Guide: -5 Bonus; Postponed **Unarmed Skill: 0/20(33) *'''Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: ''The Basics of Fencing, Kendo, and other Forms:'' +5 Bonus; Postponed **Blade Training: 0/40(53) **Sword Training: 0/40(53) *'Encyclopedia(++):' +0 Bonus; Complete **Knowledge (General): 113/100(113) Mastered *'History of Wrestling(-):' -10 Bonus; Complete **Wrestling: 42/35(42) Mastered *'Thick Multiguide Knoweledgable Instructional(++): ''How to Grow your Garden:' +5 Bonus **Knowledge (Horticulture): 49/50(49) Mastered **Gardening: 0/40 **Herbology: 20/40 *'Thick Instructional Multiguide(++): The Way of the Voice: A Singer's Guide:' +5 Bonus; Planned **Music: 0/50(64) **Singing: 0/50(64) **Stamina: 31/30(31) Mastered '''Non-Fiction(=): ''Chess Strategies:' +0 Bonus; **Tactics: 31/20(31) Mastered **Field Vision: 0/20(34) *'Multiguide Instructional(++): Changing Times - Technological Evolution in an Apocalyptic Era:' +5 Bonus; Complete **Knowledge (Engineering): 74/60(74) Mastered **Knowledge (Physics): 70/60(70) Mastered **Knowledge (Technology): 64/60(64) Mastered *A Guide to a Better You(*+):'' +5 Bonus; **Freerunning: 0/25(40) **Morale: 19/25(39) **Reading: 0/25(8) **Stamina: 21/25(21) Complete **Teaching: 0/25(40) **Training: 25/25 Mastered *''Medical Student's Guide to Anatomy and Physiology(++):'' +5 Bonus; **First Aid: 0/50(63) **Anatomy: 46/60(75) **Biology: 0/60(62) Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Extras Achievements * * TVTropes * * Category:Characters Category:Characters